guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Bai Ning
Bai Ning is the grandson of the fifth leader of the Chivalry Hall and the sixth leader of the Chivalry Hall. Background Bai Ning is the grandson of the fifth leader of the Chivalry Hall, who was the previous Leader of Dong Guan. After becoming the Leader of Dong Guan and acquiring the "Heart of Dong Guan", his grandfather moved to Japan. Bai Ning was born in Japan and learnt martial arts when he was young. Due to living in Japan and never losing a fight with his technique "Black Sand Palm", Bai Ning grew arrogant and never believed his grandfather's claims of far stronger techniques and people in China, claiming they were just fiction. Recently before his debut, his grandfather wished to withdraw Chivalry Hall from Dong Guan and ordered Bai Ning to take the "Heart of Dong Guan" back to Dong Guan and give it to the Black Mouth Gang. Personality Bai Ning is shown to be extremely egotistic, as he believed witnessing the revelation of the "Heart of Dong Guan" along with the leaders of the Hong Group and Black Mouth Gang is degrading to him, regarding everyone in Dong Guan as lowly. This is further shown when he visited a casino in Dong Guan, and remarked it as lowly compared to the casinos in Las Vegas. He is also shown to be arrogant. When he is clearly the one at fault for attempting to stab Ye Yan in Hong Group's casino, yet he blames the Black Mouth Gang for trying to protect their own. When faced with immediate danger and left powerless, Bai Ning is cowardly. This is shown when he declared that he will purposely cause conflict in Dong Guan so Tianran Fei won't be able to lead it peacefully, she pretended to switch out rubber bullets for real bullets and threatened him with a gun, scaring him to the point of breaking into tears and apologised to her by kneeling down. Appearance Bai Ning has messy white hair, blue eyes and is always seen wearing a white suit. He also always wore the Chivalry Hall heirloom until he gave it to Hong Hong and Tianran Fei, who subsequently gave it to the Department of Night. Abilities and Powers Having trained in martial arts since he was a child, Bai Ning is physically stronger than an average human, he's also quite fast. However, he is relatively weak compared to other characters, as he was beaten by Hong Hong, who used only her left hand and her head to knock him out for more than 10 minutes, though later on Hong Hong stated that if she wasn't able to knock out Bai Ning, she would have lost due to Black Sand Palm's effect on her shoulder. Weapons * Spiked knuckles: Bai Ning seems to be proficient at using this weapon, as he chose to use it during his fight with Tianran Fei. Techniques * Black Sand Palm (黑沙掌): A technique Bai Ning developed when he was young. This technique looks like a normal palm strike, however the moment his palm comes in contact with human flesh, even if it's blocked by clothes, it would cause severe bruising that makes it appear as if the person's skin turned into black sand. Category:Characters Category:Humans